1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing machine capable of detecting entangled washing and disentangling the washing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Washing in a washing machine frequently entangle with one another to hinder sufficient washing and rinsing. The entanglement causes a spin basket of the washing machine to turn irregularly and vibrate. The entanglement, therefore, must be avoided or properly detected and disentangled.
Recent full-automatic washing machines detect the quantity and characteristics of washing placed in a washing tub, determine the proper quantity and water flow, and wash, rinse, and dry the washing automatically. A user is only required to place washing in the washing machine and push a start button.
The full-automatic washing machines, however, cannot properly detect entanglement of washing nor disentangle the washing during washing and rinsing.